bungostraydogsfandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 35
Cannibalism (Part 2) is the 35th episode of Bungo Stray Dogs anime series. It first aired on June 14, 2019. Summary Seventeen hours before the virus outbreak, the Agency members face a choice : disobey a dying Fukuzawa's orders and attack the Port Mafia, or retreat. Led by Ranpo, they eventually choose the first option. While Ranpo, Kyōka, Tanizaki, Yosano and Kenji attack the port Mafia's headquarters, Atsushi and Kunikida pay a visit to Katai. But things take a turn for the worse, and Fukuzawa decides to take matters in his own hands in order to protect his people. Plot The Agency members discuss the President's orders to not attack the Port Mafia. According to Ranpo, because their attempt to find the virus ability user failed, they now face a choice : they can either disobey Fukuzawa's orders and attack the Mafia or opt for an outright and plain retreat. Ranpo advocates the first option and warns about the Mafia discovering that Fukuzawa has been moved to a secret place, as the criminal organization could easily blackmail the Agency by threatening members' families and friends. Tanizaki, Yosano, Kyōka and Kenji quickly agree with Ranpo. The latter asks for Kunikida's decision, who reminds everyone about Fukuzawa's commitment to protect Yokohama and its inhabitants. Kunikida cannot resolve himself to break the rules again, as a little girl died the last time he did. Ranpo tells a distraught Kunikida that if the enemy shattered Kunikida's self-confidence first, it was because he is the noblest and most upright member of the Agency. Ranpo suggests Atsushi goes to Katai's as the former Agency member might have found the location of the enemy mastermind. Meanwhile, the detective pays the Port Mafia's headquarters a visit and eventually faces Chūya Nakahara. Atsushi enters Katai's home, but the information broker is not here; only his empty futon remains. Kunikida catches up with Atsushi and breaks a wall to retrieve a recording device put here by Katai. While looking for clues about the information broker's whereabouts, Kunikida explains that he would readily break the rules to save the President's and Yokohama's inhabitants, thus honouring the little girl's memory. Finally, the recorded images show that Katai was shot by Fyodor. At the Port Mafia's headquarters, Higuchi is attacked by Kyōka who asks for the code giving access to Mori's room. Higuchi refuses, but before Kyōka can follow through with threats, the young girl is attacked by Akutagawa. Ranpo provokes Chūya in order to lure him into battle. Thanks to a book given by Edgar Allan Poe, Ranpo manages to trap both himself and Chūya in the book, thus giving him the opportunity to fight him on even grounds, and the others a better chance to win against the Mafia as Chūya was deemed as major hindrance. Karl the raccoon then appears and takes to book back to Poe, who eventually shows concerns about Ranpo's ability to escape the book unscathed. Kyōka and Akutagawa faces each other on the HQ's basement floor, and the former tells the later that she is no longer the person he used to know. Kyōka uses Demon Snow as a bait and is about to stab Akugatawa with her knife. Back to Anne's Room, Fukuzawa awakes once again while Lucy is sleeping on a chair. Yosano and Atsushi's voices are heard through a walkie-talkie left here by the Agency, and Fukuzawa is horrified to learn about Katai's demise. Yosano tells Atsushi and Kunikida to grieve later; Yosano, Kenji and Tanizaki are suddenly attacked by Motojirō Kajii. Meanwhile, Akutagawa manages to stop and break Kyōka's blade thanks to Demonic Armour. Akutagawa admits that Kyōka has changed, and she has no longer the same vengeful expression just as he used to have as well. He finally tells her that he is happy for her. Kyōka escapes as Kajii launches numerous lemon bombs against Yosano, Kenji and Tanizaki, giving them barely enough time to escape. Yosano's ability is useless against Kajii's attack and she asks everyone to retreat. Lucy is still sleeping, but Fukuzawa managed to get up; he retrieves his katana and is about to leave Anne's Room when Lucy wakes up. She tells Fukuzawa that she does not intend to stop him from leaving the safe room. However, she asks him to tell her what he plans to do, in exchange for her having taken care of him; to which he answers, pay a visit to an old friend. Back to the Agency's office, Yosano is treating Kyōka's minor injuries when she is informed by phone that Fukuzawa disappeared. At the same moment, at the Port Mafia's headquarters, Higuchi alerts everyone about Mori's disappearance. Ryūrō Hirotsu informs her than their boss was seen leaving on his own volition to an unknown destination, probably in order to protect the Port Mafia. Naomi Tanizaki and Kirako Haruno are seen talking to each other; the latter is concerned by her cat's disappearance, as Mii-chan always vanishes when something bad is about to happen. Naomi tries to deter her friend from going out, but Haruno cannot help but worry about the President whereabouts, as he chose to go on his own in order to protect the Agency and its people. At the hospital, Dazai gives Tanizaki a phone call and asks him about any clues about Fukuzawa's location; Tanizaki catches sight of Haruno's cat, Mii-chan, walking on the street. Ōgai Mori is shown entering an old mansion at an unspecified location, and eventually finds Fukuzawa waiting for him. Mori reminds themselves about the memories linked to this place, a place known only to the two of them. A duel to the death is the only way to end the bloody feud between the Agency and the Port Mafia. Mori promises Fukuzawa that this place will be his final resting place, he activates his ability, Vita Sexualis, and summons Elise. Without hesitation, Fukuzawa grasps the handle of his katana and readies himself for battle. Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation Category:Episodes